gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (Superdupergamer12345)/Street Fighter story
This is the sthe Street Fighter side of the story is Street Fighter x Mortal Kombat. There are 10 chapters in this side of the story, each centering around one character. Chapters Prologue cutscene (Same for both stories): Seth walks into a labrotory and yells to one of his workers: "Is it ready yet?" A worker yells back "Almost finished sir." Seth: "Well hurry it up!" "Yes sir!" Seth then turns around to a shadowy figure and says "I hope this is not a waste of time." The figure replies by saying "Oh, don't worry, it won't be. With your resources and our army, we shall conquer all." "Let's hope so, Shang Tsung." Seth replies. Shang Tsung then steps out of the shadoes to reveal himself. "Oh, i'm quite sure." he says before chuckling. "Sir! The portal's ready!" a worker yells. "Then activate it!" Seth yells back. Then a large green portal appears from a machine in the room. Shang Tsung grins evilly and says "Good. Nothing can stand in our way now." and then it cuts to black. And so begins our story. Chapter 1: Ken Ken is walking along on a street in Japan with a bag slung over his shoulder. Then he sees Ryu. "Hey!" he calls. Ryu turns around and sees Ken. "Hi" he replies. "It's good to see you again" he says."You too" Ken replies, then they fist bump. "So are you ready?" Ken asks, getting into battle position. "Always" replies Ryu, also getting into position. You see, a tournament was taking place, and Ryu and Ken were pitted against each other in this match. Fight 1: Ken vs Ryu (This is where you take control) Ken wins the match and helps Ryu up. "Good fight" he says "Thanks" replies Ryu. Suddenly, they're interrupted by a loud bang in he distance. "What the?" Ken says. "Let's check it out" says Ryu. "Yeah, sure" Ken replies, not entirely sure it's a good idea. Ken and Ryu arrive at the scene of the disturbance to find......nothing. Nothing but some weird footprints that look like that of a dinosaur. They were examining them when Ken heard a low growl behind him, and turned around to find a green ninja pouncing on him. The ninja had Ken pinned when Ken noticed something: its eyes were yellow. Ken had little time to examine this before Ryu launched a hadouken at it. Ken was pissed. "Hey, not cool!" He yelled at the creature. The ninja made a snarling noise before moving into a fight position. Ken also moved into fight position. Fight 2: Ken vs Reptile After Ken won, the beast was unconscious. He leaned down to examine it when it flashed awake, punching him in the face it was about to claw his heart when a bolt of electricity shocked it in the back. It fell on the ground, unconscious for real this time. The bolt was shot by a man in a wide-brimmed weaved hat worn by most Asian farmers, he also had no pupils, Ken noticed. Ryu and Ken moved into fighting position, and the man said "Do not be alarmed, I mean no harm." the man said. Ryu and Ken dropped the fighting positions, but still were on their guard. "I am Raiden, god of thunder." the man said. "Right" Ken thought. Ryu and Ken introduced themselves and Raiden glanced at the falled ninja. "I see you were attacked by Reptile." He said. "Yeah" Ken replied "Fitting name" he thought. "What's going on?" Ryu asked Raiden. Raiden replied by saying "There is an imbalance in the fabric of reality. Come I have assembled a team of defenders to help me save this universe." Ken and Ryu thought for a moment "Ok, we'll go" Ryu said. "Good" Raiden replied. He then put his hand toward the sky, and they were teleported somewhere else. Still in development. To be continued Category:Sub pages Category:Story